Celebration III
thumb Celebración III fue la tercera convención de Star Wars en una serie de jornadas realizada por LucasArts para celebrar el 19 de mayo de 2005 el estreno de [[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]]. Más de 34.000 aficionados asistieron al evento de cuatro días, que se celebró desde el jueves 21 de abril hasta el domingo 24 de abril en , . Hubo diversos puestos con mercadotecnia y exhibiciones, además de que los miembros de 501st Legion fueron predominantes en el evento. George Lucas hizo una aparición en el 23 de abril, anunciando la confirmación de una [[Star Wars: Underworld|serie de televisión sobre Star Wars]] de y Star Tours II. Eventos * Celebration Store * Autograph Hall * Fan Fair Hall : Star Wars Tattoo Art : Death Star Diorama Builders : Star Wars Cars : Fan Club Tables : X-Box Arena : Stormtrooper Olympics : Life-sized Origami: Naboo Starfighter, Jedi Starfighter, Jabba, Anakin's Ship. : Droidyard 500 Race & Obstacle Course : Jedi Training * Fan Club Lounge : Meet & Greets: Don Bies, Nick Gillard, Paul Blake, Feng Zhu, Caroline Blakiston, Danny Wagner, Dan Gregoire, Lorne Peterson, Dave & Lou Elsey, Jake Lloyd, Mike Murname, Roger Guyett, Ralph Brown, Episode III Art Department, Pablo Hidalgo, Bai Ling, John Knoll. * Sagamore Ballroom : Day 1: Boba Fett Saga - Bulloch & Logan, Temuera Morrison with Bodie Taylor, Dave & Lou Elsey - Live Makeup Demonstration. : Day 2: Hayden Live from Italy!, An Hour With Jay Laga'aia, Nick Gillard - Master Behind the Action, Ray Park, Meet the Episode III Art Department, Star Wars Fan Film Awards, with Host Warwick Davis. : Day 3: George Lucas, Billy Dee!, Rick McCallum, An Hour with Warwick Davis, From Concept to Filming: Building the Magic, Knoll Vision - Inside Revenge. : Day 4: Nick Gillard - Master Behind the Action, Voicing Grievous - Matthew Wood, Wookiees! Mayhew & Kingma, The Bad Girls of Star Wars. * Saga Stage : Day 1: Mystery Ewok Theatre 2005, Star Wars: Musical Edition, 1-Man Star Wars Trilogy, Rebels vs. Imperials! : Day 2: 1-Man Star Wars Trilogy, Star Wars: Musical Edition, Dave & Lou Elsey Live Makeup, Star Wars Costume Pageant, Don Bies, Droidmaster : Day 3: Double Trouble! Prowse & Baker, Jabba's Palace Reunion!, Star Wars: Musical Edition, 1-Man Star Wars Trilogy, Jake Lloyd, Jedi Action! : Day 4: Star Wars: Musical Edition, 1-Man Star Wars Trilogy, Star Wars Costume Cabaret * 500 Ballroom : Day 1: Clone Wars Volume 2, Lorne Peterson - Building the Saga, Celebration III Interview - Ian McDiarmid, ILM Model Shop - 30 Years, [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] with free popcorn! : Day 2: Clone Wars Volume 2, Episode III Spectacular!, [[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] with free popcorn!, [[Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] with free popcorn! : Day 3: Clone Wars Volume 2 & Trivia, Roger Guyett - Effects in Film, Episode III Spectacular!, [[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] with free popcorn!, [[Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] with free popcorn! : Day 3: Clone Wars Volume 2 & Trivia, Star Wars Tattoo Show & Contest, Episode III Spectacular! * Behind-The-Scenes : Day 1: Making of Revenge - JW Rinzler, Technologies & Environments - Ryan Church, Dan Gregoire: Vision Before the Film, Matt Stover - Revenge of the Sith Novel : Day 2: Star Wars Fan Film Panel, Incredible Cross-Sections, Mood and Lighting - Erik Tiemens, Knoll Vision - Inside Revenge, Matthew Wood - Star Wars Sound Design, Matt Stover - Revenge of the Sith Novel : Day 3: Concept & Sculpture, The Art of Revenge, Dan Gregoire: Vision Before the Film, Continuity - Keeping Order, Star Wars Novel Series Title Reveal! : Day 4: The Effects Authorities, Timothy Zahn: Outbound Flight, Concept & Sculpture, Making of Revenge - Jonathan W. Rinzler * SW Fan Stage * Star Wars in 30 Minutes * Celebration Hall * Star Wars Kids' Room * Collecting Fuentes *Web oficial *Rebelscum Categoría:Convenciones oficiales de Star Wars